


Day 20: Christmas Tree

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically male displays of strength did absolutely zero for her. A guy grunting and huffing over his work was no more appealing than paying retail for shoes. But with Derek...well, Lydia wasn’t stupid enough to deny something had changed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20: Christmas Tree

Lydia typically didn’t go for the lumberjack look. She preferred her men to look as neat and put together as she did. But that, along with a few other things, had changed since that night long ago on the lacrosse field. She doesn’t know if it’s the powers within her or just that she’s so much more mature than she was, but boys just don’t work for her anymore.

But scruffy werewolves in flannel shirts and beanies somehow do.

“How much further?” Derek glanced over his shoulder, the blade of the axe he held glinting in the light reflected off the snow.

“Until we find the perfect tree.” She kept looking around even as he huffed and turned his gaze away.

She meant perfect. This would be the pack’s first Christmas where no one was in danger of dying, of being taken from them, and she was determined to make it _all_ perfect.

“How about this one?” Derek motioned to a massive evergreen a few feet away, one that would probably just barely fit in the loft they were going to hold the pack party at.

Lydia took her time striding around it, making sure it was full and even, ensuring there was no rot or disease anywhere. The last thing they needed was to move a tree in and it shed every bit of it’s needles onto Derek’s floor. Once she was satisfied she stepped back and nodded, Derek returning it momentarily before starting to hack at the trunk with controlled movements.

Typically male displays of strength did absolutely zero for her. A guy grunting and huffing over his work was no more appealing than paying retail for shoes. But with Derek...well, Lydia wasn’t stupid enough to deny something had changed between them. There wasn’t anymore stilted anger, in fact it seemed as though he was the only one she could talk freely to anymore. He’d confided in her too, things she knew the rest of the pack was ignorant of, and it had changed their dynamic.

She wouldn’t call them friends, there was far too much sexual tension brimming when they got too close, but they had done nothing more than share a few long glances.

Despite the images her recently heated dreams cooked up.

“Timber!” Derek's grinning as he calls out the word, face turned up against the lightly falling snow while the tree goes down hard.

It’s a nice expression on him. Rare. Beautiful. And Lydia drifts towards him almost instinctively, only pausing when he turns and nearly bumps into her. She’d come so close that their breaths are mingling, fogging the air between them and turning it thick and hot.

“We’ll have to plant a new one in the spring.” Derek murmurs, eyes never leaving hers, not moving away. “To replace the one we cut down.”

Lydia nods an assent but doesn’t speak. She’s not actually sure what she’d say if she opened her mouth. Maybe something absurd like “we’ll do it together” or “you look amazing when you smile” or “I love you.”

“We can do it together.” Derek’s moving closer, just a bit, enough that it’s their clothes separating the press of their bodies, not the air. “You and me. Just like this.”

If there was ever a moment to kiss someone…

Lydia’s leaning forward when Derek does and there’s a bump for a moment where both of them suspected they’d be the only one moving. It vanishes quickly enough and then it’s heat and lightening, the cold only serving a greater contrast to the hot press of Derek’s tongue. They’re gasping by the time they separate, foreheads touching, Derek’s eyebrows low.

“I didn’t think...I didn’t mean to imply--”

“Next year.” Lydia promises, curling a hand around his nape and watching how his eyes flutter, thinking of how much has changed, of how much _could_ change, in a year. “Next year, it’ll still be you and me.”

Derek’s grin is the best present she’s gotten in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
